The Worried Wyvern
The Worried Wyvern, also known as the Worried Wyvern Inn or simply the Wyvern, and formerly known as The Wandering Wyvern, was a famous, high-quality inn found in the hamlet of Sevenecho in the Vast. Reputation The Worried Wyvern was widely considered to be one of the finest inns in the Vast, ranked just behind The Wizard's Hand in Maskyr's Eye and competing with The Elf in Armor in High Haspur, and was among the best in all Faerûn. For this, it was well known to travelers, merchants, and adventurers of the Vast. History The Wandering Wyvern, as it was known at the time, was built by the Sevenecho family in the Year of the Wanderer, 1338 DR. At the time, it was only a fairly modest inn, being a simple two-story lodge. It was later re-founded and expanded upon by proprietor and innkeeper Beliot Sevenecho in the Year of the Crown, 1351 DR. Its name became The Worried Wyvern. By 1367 DR, it was one of the finest inns in the Vast, and had grown into a much larger structure. The ''Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting: A Grand Tour of the Realms'' (2nd edition) states that "The Worried Wyvern" was founded in 1338 DR. However, the accompanying Running the Realms names it "The Wandering Wyvern" instead. The City of Ravens Bluff, on the other hand, states that it is only nineteen years old by 1370 DR, suggesting a construction date of 1351 DR. Taken together, it seems that "The Wandering Wyvern" was founded at the earlier date, and was renamed to "The Worried Wyvern" and likely expanded upon by Beliot in 1351 DR. On the 1st Eleint in the Year of the Gauntlet, 1369 DR, one of the hamlet's wells was poisoned by Calispar Delgorth, killing a few villagers and sickening more. The threat of poison scared off many visiting travelers and merchants, such as Aklar Delkash, and left The Worried Wyvern temporarily empty. It was still in operation by 1370 DR. Structure The hamlet of Sevenecho was based around The Worried Wyvern inn, which lay sprawling across a small, wide knoll on the western side of where the Stormcrest Trail met the North Road. The core of the structure was the original inn, a modest two-story lodge. This had grown, however, with many extensions until it had become a massive mansion-like building. Seemingly at random, the Wyvern branched many wings, side-chambers, and halls, with many dormers, stone chimneys, small towers, and various other curiosities sprouting out all over. It looked very chaotic and unusual. Behind the inn were the stables and beside them a small meat smokehouse dug into the hill. Interior The central building of the Wyvern housed its tavern area and barroom. This was a big place and filled with tables and chairs, with a stone fireplace on the north wall and a bar running the length of the eastern wall. Throughout its wings, the inn had around fifty guest rooms, with over one hundred and twenty beds. The inn had its own deep well within its cellars. Services The Worried Wyvern earned its reputation as one of the finest inns in the Vast thanks to his friendly service, clean rooms, and quality food. The meals were delicious and filling, especially the famous soups and stews. There were also very good smoked meats, prepared by innkeeper Beliot Sevenecho at the inn's own smokehouse, and the sharp-tasting local Obaleth cheese. Though the beer was satisfactory around 1367 DR, it had become quite excellent by 1369 DR. The beer was homebrewed, produced by many members of the Sevenecho clan, who each supplied the inn with their own brews in order to test their quality on guests. However, the Sevenechoes were competitive and patrons were advised to be careful when praising or complaining about their beverages, lest an argument brew instead. Beliot was known to give a free drink to an adventurer who told an interesting or amusing tale. The inn offered good, clean rooms to its guests. However, some of these could be dark and icy cold in winter, as entire wings of the inn were not heated or lit unless they were fully occupied. Guests could also enjoy scentwater baths in large copper bathtubs. Staff The Worried Wyvern inn was owned and operated by the Sevenecho family, who also gave their name to the hamlet. The innkeeper and proprietor during the 1360s DR was Beliot Sevenecho, also patriarch of the family. The inn staff consisted of some fourteen chambermaids, seven male workers, and two water-boys. Though they were no more than basic fighters, they eagerly assisted in any defense of the inn or hamlet. The serving girls and barmaid tended to be the most attractive women in town, in order to draw business. To discourage unwanted and excessive attention, each was armed with a dagger, in a sheath strapped to their left arms, just visible beneath their sleeve. Force or violence quickly drew Beliot to their defense. Rumors and legends One person in Sevenecho was an agent of the Red Wizards of Thay, and this was likely to be one of the chambermaids at the Worried Wyvern. This person watched people and goods moving along the roads and passed information and messages to Thayan agents that came through the hamlet. However, they were not an active field agent, and never engaged in violence, murder, or robbery, nor did anything else to expose themself. By 1370 DR, Beliot was engaged in romantic relationships with four of his chambermaids: Mreeiel Klintar, Lauryn Shavvyrstar, Chyndrie Stormwind, and Noelin Tlestlin. They commonly named Beliot as "the chief adventurer in our band" and even referred to him as "Chief Adventurer" when speaking to patrons of the inn, instead of more proper terms like "innkeeper", "master of the house", or "hostler", which could be a matter of some confusion. Appendix Notes References Category:Inns Category:Locations in Sevenecho Category:Locations in the Vast Category:Locations in North Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations